To test the hypothesis that growth hormone, cortisol, or both are involved in defense against prolonged, as opposed to short-term, hypoglycemia, patients with hypopituitarism and matched controls will undergo 12 hour, low dose insulin infusions with the dose adjusted over the first 2-3 hours to produce stable plasma glucose levels of approximately 70 mg/dl initially.